


A Rather Common Effect of UV Exposure

by AmeliaPonders



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaPonders/pseuds/AmeliaPonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tan lines are a rather common effect of UV exposure. Now, I’d greatly appreciate if you went back to what you were doing, love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rather Common Effect of UV Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for timepetals weekly drabble theme, "tan lines" as well as dwsmutfest's monthly theme "Ju-laid." Since I'm filling two prompts, I allowed myself a double drabble :)
> 
> I'm on tumblr now and active-ish! Come say hi/be my friend! ameliapondersfic.tumblr.com

The Doctor closed his eyes, groaning as pleasure flooded his entire being. Rassilon, she was so good at this. He shuddered when she made a sound around him. It felt delightful, but…

“Ehm, Rose? Laughter isn’t exactly what a bloke wants to hear during this particular activity.”

She released him from her mouth with a pop. “Sorry,” she said with that devilish smile of hers. “I just noticed you have a tan line.”

“So? We were at the beach just yesterday. It’s July. Sun’s strong. Tan lines are a rather common effect of UV exposure. Now, I’d greatly appreciate if you went back to what you were doing, love.” He tried not to sound desperate, but the rambling had already given him away.

Rose’s smile turned suddenly shy. “It’s just, I never thought I’d see that on you. You were always so covered up before. So…hidden.”

He looked down at her fondly. “Not anymore,” he whispered. “Not from you.”

He pulled her up and rolled them in a quick, smooth motion. He entered her then, kissing the sun-darkened skin along her chest, determined to give every tan line on Rose Tyler’s body the same attention before the night was over.


End file.
